The use of mobile devices (e.g., mobile telephones, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), smart phones) in the United States and around the world has increased dramatically in the past decade. Consequently, the proliferation of mobile device usage has engendered corresponding advances in mobile device technology, including advances in accessing and using multimedia content.
Much a of user's time is spent in “applications” on the mobile devices. For example, many users utilize their mobile devices as a GPS device for mapping, as a portal to various social networking applications, and as a gaming device. Only a small percentage of a user's operation of the device may be spent as an actual phone.
Since applications have become such a large way of delivering access to content and functionary on mobile devices, and since the cost (in terms of money, time, skill, etc.) is so great to build these applications, there exists a barrier to the further proliferation of applications. Thus, there is a need for removing or overcoming this barrier, making it much easier, quicker, and/or cheaper to create mobile applications.